fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saizo/Fates Quotes
Ally Saizo Birthright Chapter 10 Vs. Kotaro *'Saizo': Kotaro of Mokushu...you will now answer to me. *'Kotaro': I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo': I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro': Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo': You—! How dare you! My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro': Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo': I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro': Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo': I'm about to rewrite your poem... *'Kotaro': Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow! (If Saizo gets the kill) *'Saizo': How's that? Did I land a single blow? *'Kotaro': Ugh... *cough* *cough* *gurgle* *'Saizo': Fitting. Father, you are avenged. Conquest Chapter 17 Vs. Kotaro *'Saizo': Kotaro of Mokushu...you will now answer to me for your crimes. *'Kotaro': I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo': I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro': Saizo...that name sounds familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo': You—! How dare you! My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro': Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture me! So naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo': I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro': Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo': Sorry to disappoint, but I'm about to rewrite your poem's ending... *'Kotaro': Ha! If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow! (If Saizo gets the kill) *'Saizo': How's that for not landing a single blow? *'Kotaro': Ugh... My dreams... My Kingdom!! *cough* *cough* How could I lose...?! *sputter* ... *'Saizo': A fitting end. Father...you have been avenged. May you rest in peace now. Revelation Chapter 11 Vs. Kotaro *'Saizo:' Kotaro of Mokushu...you will answer to me. *'Kotaro:' I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? *'Saizo:' I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. *'Kotaro:' Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. *'Saizo:' You--! How dare you. My father was an honorable man. *'Kotaro:' Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So, naturally...I put an end to his life. *'Saizo:' I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! *'Kotaro:' Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! *'Saizo:' I'm about to rewrite your poem... *'Kotaro:' Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow. (If Saizo gets the kill) *'Saizo:' How's that? Did I land a single blow? *'Kotaro:' Ugh... *cough* *cough* *gurgle* *'Saizo:' Fitting. Father, you are avenged. Revelation Chapter 13 Vs. Ryoma *'Saizo: '''Lord Ryoma... *'Ryoma: You would point your blade at me, Saizo? Have you truly joined Corrin and betrayed your liege? *'Saizo: '''No. My loyalty lies with you and you alone. However I feel that you are blinded to the real enemy among us... I do not think I am betraying you now. My actions will show you... *'Ryoma: 'Hmph... So even you have had your heart swayed by Corrin. *'Saizo: 'That may be the case. In time, yours will, too. I must get past you though. The fate of this town requires it. Please, find it your heart to forgive me for what I must do... Enemy Saizo Conquest Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin *'Saizo: Fight me, Corrin. It must be destiny that we meet again. Last time we were interrupted… but this time you won’t be so lucky. Let us settle this fair and square. *'Corrin:' I wouldn’t want it any other way. Vs. Kaze * Saizo: Kaze... I never thought I'd live to see my own brother betray us. As your twin, and a proud ninja serving the great kingdom of Hoshido... I want you to know that I am truly ashamed of you and your actions. * 'Kaze: '''Saizo, we have been close since the moment we were born. I never wished to disappoint you, but I stand by my decision. Say what you will---I have no regrets. I proudly side with Corrin. * '''Saizo: '''You are a fool, Brother. I will show you the error of your ways! Defeated Conquest Chapter 25 Pre-Battle Quote Death Revelation Chapter 8 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds *"Leave everything to me today. I can handle it with ease." (surge) *"Always take good care of your weapon. Skill means nothing without a sharp blade." (weapon exp) * "Hm... What is this?" (item) *"People are always after me to pay more attention to what I wear. Hmph! Any ideas?" (prompting for an accessory) **"Thanks, ''Corrin." (given an accessory, liked) **"What, a present? Um, wow. Should I have...?" (given an accessory, loved) **"...What's this for?" (Bath Towel accessory gift) **A birthday present? For me? Are you sure this isn't for Kaze? ...Well...thanks. (accessory gift given, birthday) **Your love means more to me than anything else. I will cherish you always. (accessory gift given, birthday, married) *"Thanks for all you do. I'm sure it's no easy task to keep things running." (idle) *"Corrin... I've got some time to kill. Care to spar with me?" (idle) *"Expect to see my very best in the next battle!" (idle) *"Hey Corrin. Uh, no time to talk—I've got to...You know what? Let's not say." (idle) *"Still hard at work? Your persistence is quite admirable." (idle) *"Did you need something?" (idle) *"Hello, traveler. You don't appear to be an enemy, so feel free to explore." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Not that I need it, but could you watch my back in the next battle?" (team-up) * "I would, uh, be honored if we could fight together in the next battle." (team-up) * "What do you do between missions?" (hobby) Replying - Normal *"Agreed." (team up) *"Sorry—my duty forbids me to speak of such things." (free time) *"I...cannot say. You never know who might be listening." (hobby) Asking - Married *"Listen: now that I've got you, I couldn't go on without you. Don't die on me." (promise) Replying - Married * "Heh. Me, die? I refuse to surrender to death so easily." (promise) Asking - Child Replying - Child * "At least now I can make up for all our time apart." (spending time) * "A new uniform wouldn't hurt. Mine is starting to show its age." (gift) Private Quarters Friendship *"You sent for me? Well, I've got a few questions to ask you too. Hmph!" (Invite) *"Were you going to tell me something? If so, spit it out." (Invite) *"Corrin, so you are planning a secret mission, aren't you? Hmph. Let's hear it..." (Invite) *"I'm sorry to interrupt you... There was something you wanted to discuss...?" (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "You're home. Come a little closer, Corrin... It's just the two of us." (Entrance) * "Is that you, Corrin? You're home late, I was getting worried." (Entrance) * "I've been waiting for you forever, Corrin." (Entrance) * "Who's there?! ...O-oh, it's you. I can't believe I let you sneak up on me like that!" (Awakening, good) * "What's going on?! Oh, it's you. I was afraid you were Kaze for a second." (Awakening, bad) * "Hey. You're back. I got these flowers for you...just because." (Flowers) * "Stay with me awhile longer, will ya?" (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday *"Today is your birthday, is it not? Congratulations, Corrin." *"Today is your birthday? Then that means it's a day I treasure as well. (married) *''"I'm uh... glad you were born."'' Level Up *"I can take on anyone." (6+ stats up) *"Soon I will be worthy to serve the king." (4-5 stats up) *"I must do better." (2-3 stats up) *"Unacceptable." (0-1 stat up) *"Have I finally surpassed my father?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"New methods. Same mission." Help Description ''A blunt Hoshidan ninja and one of Ryoma's retainers. Has a twin brother, Kaze. '' Roster ''A Hoshidan ninja who serves Ryoma and is the fifth to carry the Saizo name. He has a younger twin brother, Kaze. Curt and taciturn, but unfailingly loyal. Dislikes sweets more than anyone. Born on 10/2. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support *"For Lord Ryoma!" *"Watch me work." *"I'm here!" *"Bring it on!" *"Fate, I guess." *"This'll be quick." *"They won't beat us." *"Time for some murder." *"I believe in you." Dual Strike *"Back off!" *"I'm over here!" *"Got your back!" *"Gotta do everything!" *"No other way!" Dual Guard *"I got this!" *"Watch it!" *"Are you alright?" *"I gotcha!" Defeated Enemy *"Naturally..." *"Done." *"That's it..." *"Goodbye..." *"There's another!" *"Heh..." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Stealing my kill?" *"Thanks." *"I could've done that." Critical/Skill *"...Weak." *"Bad news..." *"You've breathed your last!" *"...Die!" Defeated by Enemy *"Still... not good enough..." Confession Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes